Wild Hope
by alexanndria
Summary: Reikai is in danger. The current Makai king is trying to unify all the worlds and rule over everyone. Koenma employs his old team to deal with it. But is it a simple mission or will it be too much for even them to handle?


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did this story would be canon. And alas it not so infer as you see fit. **

**Summary****: Reikai is in danger. The current Makai king is trying to unify all the worlds and rule over everyone. Koenma employs his old team to deal with it. But is it a simple mission or will it be too much for even them to handle?**

**Warnings****: Mild language. Violence. **

**Author's Note:**** I didn't really focus too much on pairings for this – because I was more preoccupied by making the plot right. So at this point I have no idea who will end up with who. Take that, as you will. Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p><strong> C H A P T E R O N E / **

**;;****T H E E N C O U N T E R ;;**

* * *

><p>"It's not that I'm not thrilled to see you." Yusuke tried to light a cigarette, fumbling around with the lighter. The gas it was emitting – while trying to light - was irritating his nose.<p>

"But you never come here. Unless you have a reason." He took a long drag of his - finally lit - cigarette. He sighed with satisfaction - blowing a thin layer of smoke out in the process.

Koenma coughed as he flailed his arms in front of his face - trying to get the offending smoke away from him. "Can't a friend just come say hello?"

Yusuke face said everything. He merely raised an eyebrow as he blew out another smoke cloud. They came in small rings this time. He felt like being fancy.

"One, I haven't seen you in seven years and you decide to stop in for a chat. Plus you came to my house. Strike number two. Usually you would just summon me."

Koenma knew he couldn't fool Yusuke anymore. It had been a long time since Yusuke had left his employment. The boy - man - had certainly changed. But in so many ways he was unchanged. He still had the face of nineteen year old despite being twenty-five. Still had the same cocky smirk, as if he knew everything when that usually was farthest from the truth. Out of all his detectives Yusuke was his favorite - something told him that Yusuke knew that as well.

"It really is good to see you Yusuke." Koenma was genuine with his words Yusuke could tell. Yusuke just closed his eyes and tilted his chair back - the smoke drifted up to the ceiling.

"Likewise. But, what's really going on?"

"I need a favor." Koenma gave Yusuke a look to silence a no doubt smart alec comment only to see him sporting a knowing smirk. Yusuke loved it when he was right.

Koenma was tempted to leave if only to prove the cocky bastard wrong. But his need made him stay. It was times like these when he wished he had asked Genkai to deal with this task. No, he had to deal with her snarky successor. _'She must have it so easy right now.'_

"Will you do it or not?"

"Depends on what it is. I've been bored lately; but not so much that I want Keiko on my ass." Yusuke brought his chair back down - putting his cigarette out before facing Koenma fully.

"Don't worry Yusuke. It shouldn't take up too much of your time." Koenma paused as if contemplating something.

"Well, spit it out." Yusuke was never known for his patience - that was for certain.

"I need you to train my new spirit detective."

There was a moment of silence. Koenma looked on trying to access what Yusuke was thinking. Yusuke calmly re-lit his cigarette and took another - extremely long - drag.

"Isn't this grandma's gig?"

"I think you've sworn her off that for good." Koenma chuckled - when he had come to Genkai she would hear nothing of the sort. He had to turn to his last resort - although he wouldn't let Yusuke know that. "I need you to train her for the upcoming Makai Tournament."

His composed fascia fell at Koenma's request - he grabbed the glass of water that sat beside him - trying to control his coughing. "What? How is he even gonna get an invite? Do you want him to get killed out there?"

"Her." Koenma clarified - not that it made a difference to Yusuke - he was probably just hard of hearing. "Being the founder I thought you might have some sway with the committee. You let Kuwabara in the last time."

"Yes, well I happen to actually know Kuwabara. You're asking for way more than a favor here pal!" Yusuke slapped his hand on the table for emphasis.

Koenma blinked slowly - frustration starting to show on his face. He didn't have time for this. Couldn't Yusuke have seasoned even the slightest bit? He took a deep breath before making his next entreaty.

"I want you to enter as well."

"Hell no! You couldn't pay me to do that shit. May I remind you that I'm married and my wife would have my ass if I just up and left." Yusuke was waving his arms senselessly through the air - doing what looked like some sort of wild monkey dance.

"I'm worried about the state of things in makai."

Yusuke stopped abruptly and positioned his elbow on the table - placing his chin into the palm of his hand.

"That's what this is really about isn't it?"

"I can't explain everything to you; I don't know who might be listening. But I have reason to believe that the current king is trying to kill me. I don't have to explain the implications that would occur if that were allowed to happen."

Yusuke took another long drag and leaned back in his chair again. _How did he get himself into these situations?_ Koenma knew that Yusuke's silence was his acceptance. Still so unchanged. Koenma dropped a folder in front of him – one that Yusuke could swear wasn't in his hand before.

"That's her. She's only been working for me for a few months but I can see potential in her."

Yusuke began to read the papers out loud - Koenma wouldn't be surprised if he did it to be purposefully bothersome.

"Kudo Sonomi. Age: 17." Yusuke glanced over the folder that he was reading to peer at Koenma. "Isn't that a bit old to be starting as a Spirit Detective?"

"Yes, in the past my Spirit Detectives have been much younger." Koenma mused. "But she has the most potential I've seen since Sensui. I couldn't ignore that."

"I'm gonna decide not to take offense to that." Koenma was going to rile him up by explaining that he had completed most of his cases on luck alone - versus Sensui's sheer skill. But he had places to be - it wasn't safe for him anymore. Nowhere but reikai was safe for him anymore.

Koenma rose from his place around the Urameshi's dining table - Yusuke followed suit. Koenma started to adjust his scarf; "Genkai will be away for the entire summer since she won that vacation. She's given permission to use her compound."

Yusuke nodded as he placed the folder into a back drawer - clearly trying to hide it. Koenma didn't press the issue - wasn't his place. "She will come for training staring tomorrow."

"I never said I would train her you know." Yusuke muttered as Koenma's form started to become transparent.

"Just test her. If you feel like you can't do it - I'll find someone who can." He was gone after that – and Yusuke couldn't help but feel as if he was being issued a challenge. Urameshi Yusuke never backed down from a challenge - he hated that Koenma knew him so well.

* * *

><p>Yusuke sipped the warm honey tea that was placed in front of him. He placed it back down quickly as the liquid scalded his tongue. He frowned at the laughter that was directed at him.<p>

"You coulda warned a guy first." He blew at the steam that wafted off the cup bitterly - his tongue still hurt.

"Sorry, Yusuke." Yukina was trying to stifle her mirth - she liked when Yusuke came to visit. Ever since Kazuma had gone to his new school abroad she didn't get to see that much of him. She didn't want to seem like an inconvenience to the Kuwabara's - so she moved back to Genkai's compound. But since Genkai had gone on vacation she was lonesome. Yukina was glad for the company.

Yusuke smiled despite the stinging pain in his mouth. Yukina hadn't changed much. Her hair was longer now - almost down her back - and she had grown significantly. Yusuke speculated if that meant Hiei had grown as well - he hadn't seen his old teammate in sometime. Other than that she remained the same sweet and kind Yukina that they all had come to love.

"I hope I won't be too much of a bother to you." Yukina moved to pick up the cup of tea that Yusuke had forsaken.

"No it won't be a problem." Yusuke got up from around the table - stretching his legs. He could feel her ki - or what he presumed was hers - she was close to the compound now. "Things might get a bit nasty."

"Alright, I'll just spend a bit of time with Puu."

Yusuke leaned against the door to the temple adjacent to the gate and waited. So Koenma wanted to see what this girl was made of - he would find out.

* * *

><p>Sonomi wished she had changed into her training clothes before coming here. How was she to know it was in the middle of nowhere? And these steps weren't making it any better. She placed her hair into a ponytail – she hated when her hair was in her face - as she pushed open the gate.<p>

It was empty. She adjusted her bag tighter over her shoulder as she looked at the map that Ayame had given her. She wasn't very clear on the instructions on how to get here in the first place.

Sonomi dropped her bag as she was able to jump back slightly from a punch that was aimed in her direction. She turned around to see a man - probably just a bit older than her - standing at the ready. He was going to strike again. Leave it to Konema to lead her into an ambush. _Why did I sign up for this job?_

Her time to think was cut short as she tried yet again to evade another arsenal of attacks from the stranger.

The next time she wasn't so lucky. She didn't even have time to let out a scream as her body rebounded off of the concrete - she was thrown back by the punch that had just connected with her stomach.

Sonomi keeled over - coughing up the blood that was trying to free itself from her body. She threw a determined glare in his direction before throwing off her blazer. _Wouldn't know how to explain that one to my sister?_ _Then again the blood on my shirt doesn't make it any better._

"Get up!" Her attacker was taunting her - beckoning her with his finger. "Or is that all Reikai has to offer."

_How did he know about Reikai?_ Sonomi decided this wasn't the time to dwell. She could ask questions after she beat him. She lunged at him - her speed had improved now that she was on her guard. She was ready this time.

* * *

><p>'<em>She's fast.'<em> Yusuke thought as he dodged another one of her kicks. 'Not fast enough though.'

He channeled a bit of his youki into an attack - sending her flying once again. This time she landed on her feet - waiting a few seconds before trying to launch another attack. Yusuke yawned a bit before waving his hand to block her attack – his eyes widened slightly as he realized she wasn't there!

He turned just in time to catch her foot right before it made contact with the back of his head. _'She uses her head. Grandma would like that.' _He threw her down on the ground again - throwing another energy blast her way. Yusuke winched slightly as a hole formed in the ground where she had landed. _'Grandma's gonna kill me.'_

She had flown a few feet away and she wasn't moving_. 'Uh-oh.'_ Yusuke ran over to where her body had landed. _'Maybe I over did it.'_ He peered over her to see if she was still breathing. That was his mistake. He didn't even see it until the arrow had punctured his skin.

Yusuke felt a strong upwelling of pain tear through his body - as if he had been struck by lightning. Wedged into his shoulder was, what appeared to be, a starbright rod of light. He grimaced as he yanked it out - on closer examination he could tell it was an arrow. _But how did she shoot it and why couldn't I see? _

The girl had potential - Yusuke would be a fool to deny that. He could tell she wasn't completely unconscious - just fatigued. He remembered the feeling - when he could only use the spirit gun once in a day. It used to wipe him clean of his reiki.

"Hey!" Yusuke tapped the girl with his foot. She stirred a bit - that told him she was coherent enough to comprehend what he was saying. "Come back in two days. We start our training then."

Without any other explanation he left. He was interested to see what kind of stuff this girl was made of. His curiosity would keep him around for longer than his honor to Koenma's request. Yusuke speculated if that's why Grandma had kept him around for so long.


End file.
